Lirio de Plata
by Garu0212
Summary: Summary: La policia intenta atrapar a un joven ladron, como ellos le dicen, pero este escapa y con un pequeño obsequio. Herido y lastimado recurre a la unica persona que sabe que no lo traicionara y lo ayudara, sin saber que esa noche sera especial y las hermosa de ambos. LEMMON. Pareja: K2 Pesimo summary, ya se me olvido como escribir summary xD pasen y lean, y review ( .w. )/


**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs **

**Bueno hace años que no aparezco por aquí xD**

**Y bueno en mi perfil verán porque .3. Pero bueno, se supone que debería actualizar mis otros fics, pero no, les traigo mejor un oneshot y no es Dip o Gregstophe, sino K2**

**No soy fan de esa pareja pero me gusto como quedo, pero bueno solo dire que tiene lemmon x3**

**Y como hace años no escribo creo que salió medio raro, perdí el toque, o espero que no, bueno solo quiero que disfruten de esto **

**Pareja: MysterionxKyle (KennyxKyle)**

**Disclaimer: South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (no recuerdo el disclaimer así que solo lo pondré así xD)**

**Lirio de Plata**

* * *

…

Era una noche fría y tranquila en South Park, todos los habitantes dormían tranquilamente hasta que a lo lejos suenan las sirenas de varias patrullas por la cuidad. Por los tejados de los edificios, se veía una sombra oscura y rápida, corriendo y saltando, en cada edificio siendo seguido por los policías.

Los policías no perdían de vista al tipo, lo tenían era casi suyo, no lo dejarían escapar.

-Disparen!-ordeno el agente, sus hombres siguieron la orden.

Empezaron a disparar y la persecución se volvió más intensa.

La sombra corrió mas rápido, salto cada edificio con una habilidad increíble, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

Dos balas lo hirieron, una rozó su brazo izquierdo y la otra su pierna derecha.

Al sentir ese metal caliente en su cuerpo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de un edificio de dos pisos. La caída fue dura y eso sólo le lastimó más su cansado cuerpo.

Por suerte ya casi llegaba a su destino, sólo debía perder a los policías y listo

-Búsquenlo, debe estar cerca, sepárense!- ordeno el agente. Los policías se separaron y empezaron a buscar

La sombra, herida y cansada, corrió por el callejón que cayó, era largo pero a lo lejos se veía el bosque, y más allá las casas de South Park. Ya casi lo lograba.

Salto una pequeña cerca y corrió, corrió lo mas que podía o lo que le permitía su pierna.

A lo lejos escuchaba a los policías y uno que otro perro. Decidió correr más, más. Con todas sus fuerzas se escondió en las orillas del lago Stark. Los había perdido, no escuchaba nada... Solo los cantos de pequeños grillos, solo eso. Cansado cayó de rodillas y tomo un poco de agua, reviso sus heridas

-Nada mal-dijo sonriendo cansadamente-me ha ido peor en otras ocasiones.

Como pudo se levanto y continúo su camino. Por suerte no era mucho lo que le faltaba. Al menos ya no corría y huía de esos policías...

…

-Lo siento jefe, lo perdimos en el bosque- dijo un policía exhausto seguido de sus compañeros

-Maldición... Otra vez se nos fue, pero un día te atraparemos Mysterion...-dijo mientras apretaba la mascarilla oscura de Mysterion, que sus hombres habían encontrado en el callejón-un día serás nuestro...

…**.**

Mientras tanto un chico de 17 años intentaba escalar un árbol, había llegado a su destino solo faltaba que una persona especial lo recibiera

Como pudo, subió y se acerco a la ventana. Toco despacio tres veces y espero.

Las cortinas y ventana se abrieron dejando ver un chico pelirrojo de cabellera alborotada.

-Mysterion? ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo el chico pelirrojo de manera somnolienta

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo Mysterion con voz cansada y la cabeza hacia abajo

-Si... Pasa...- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se hacía a un lado

-Primero... Necesito que te cubras los ojos... Mi máscara se perdió y no puedo permitir que me veas Kyle...-dijo con voz grave y seria.

Kyle solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la orilla de su cama. De su mesa de noche saco una venda y cubrió sus ojos.

Kyle conocía a Mysterion, no sabía quién era pero Mysterion confiaba mucho en el, siempre venia después de haber tenido una noche larga o solo venia a visitarlo de vez en cuando

Ese héroe misterioso era su amante, su gran amor. Desde que fue la primera visita de Mysterion, Kyle había agarrado una gran confianza y admiración a ese héroe. Para él era un héroe, pero para la justicia solo era un ladrón, un criminal cualquiera. Pero con el paso del tiempo esa admiración se transformó en algo mas, se convirtió en amor. Y bueno digamos que lo mismo pasó con el chico encapuchado.

Conocía a Kyle desde siempre, era un chico listo y astuto y eso le gustaba de él. En un principio Mysterion no tenía con quien ir y el único en quien confió y sabía que no lo traicionaría, era ese chico pelirrojo de hermosos ojos verdes.

Pero bueno, digamos que esas visitas tan seguidas, se volvieron como citas a ciegas para ambos, ambos se enamoraron uno del otro perdidamente

Ambos compartieron su primer beso pero nunca habían llegado a más. Kyle tenía miedo y Mysterion siempre llegaba herido y Kyle no deseaba que se lastimara más.

Mysterion entró a la habitación cuidadosamente y se acerco a su amante. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Mysterion bajo su capucha y revolvió su rubio cabello. Sin dudarlo quito sus guantes y capa. Eran estorbosas y estaban llenas de manchas de sangre, reviso de nuevo su herida, al menos dejo de sangrar. Kyle solo estaba callado y moviendo sus manos nerviosamente, las visitas de su amor últimamente lo preocupaban y mas por esos policías siguiéndolo.

Kenny, el chico enmascarado, noto eso y se acerco a Kyle, dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándolo

-Tranquilo, estoy bien-dijo con voz de Mysterion mientras acariciaba el suave cabello rojizo de su amante.

Kyle sólo correspondió al abrazo.

-Me preocupas, no quiere que te pase nada malo-dijo el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su héroe.

Kenny sólo suspiro y froto suavemente la espalda de su amante.

-Estoy bien, soy Mysterion, nada me pasara- dijo confiado en sí mismo, porque sabía que el sobrevivirá a todo.

Kyle sólo levanto la mirada y puso sus manos en la cara de Mysterion.

-Bésame-dijo en un susurro.

Kenny sin poder resistirlo se acerco y beso lentamente a su amor en los labios. Kyle solo rodeo el cuello de su amante y lo atrajo más a él. Kenny sólo lo recostó en la cama y subió encima de el, besándolo tiernamente. A Kyle no le importaba usar esa venda en los ojos, en cierta forma lo encontraba excitante. Además se había acostumbrado ya que en ocasiones Mysterion perdía su máscara o incluso capa.

…**.**

Pasaron varios minutos besándose, y obvio, los besos fueron bajando y terminaron besando otras partes. El rubio se acercó al delgado y blanco cuello de su pareja y empezó a depositar suaves besos en el. Kyle solo disfrutaba esos suaves besos, suspiraba y sonrojaba por esos besos. Kenny viendo que su pareja no ponía resistencia, decidió hacer algo más. Subió la camisa del chico pelirrojo y empezó a besar su pecho.

Kyle solo gemía y suspiraba, esos besos empezaban a calentarlo y sabía que lo mismo pasaba con su amante. Kenny miraba las reacciones de su pareja, se veía tan tierno así sonrojado y jadeando, así que decidió hacer algo más. Tomo entre sus dedos un rosado pezón y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente mientras el otro lo succionaba. Kyle solo arqueo su espalda y gimió fuertemente, no lo podía evitar, se sentía tan bien, y quería más.

El rubio solo miraba las expresiones de su amor, era demasiado excitante, necesitaba más de esos gemidos. Quería más. Se acerco a la boca de su pelirrojo y volvió a besarlo, después su mejilla y finalmente su oído.

-Desnúdate para mi- susurro el rubio, de forma grave y excitante a su pareja

Kyle sintió escalofríos al escuchar la voz de Mysterion así, le excitaba. Kyle asintió con la cabeza y empezó a quitar su ropa.

-Hazlo tú también... M-Mysterion-dijo igual de manera tímida y jadeando. Mysterion obedeció y empezó a quitarse esa molesta ropa. Poco a poco ambos la ropa caía hasta quedar desnudos. Kenny solo admiro el cuerpo de su amante. Era delgado, pero esa piel tan suave y blanca, tan delicada, lo volvía loco. Kyle solo se sonrojo mas, sabía que su héroe lo miraba, era penoso pero dejaría que viera y tocara lo que quisiera.

Kenny si dudarlo empezó a besar y acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de Kyle, y el pelirrojo solo podía disfrutar de esas caricias, suspiraba y gemía de placer. Se sentía tan bien, Mysterion sabía cómo tocar cada lugar y hacerlo sentir bien.

Sin poder evitarlo, acaricio suavemente el erecto miembro de su pareja. Kyle arqueo su espalda al sentir esa caricia, intentaba callar sus gemidos, no deseaba despertar a nadie de su familia

-Vamos... No te calles, deseo escucharte-susurro el rubio mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus movimientos.

-Aahh... Mysterion...-Kyle no podía callar, era imposible, su amante sabia como evitarlo.

El rubio sonrió y bajo la velocidad de sus movimientos. Kyle gimió por desesperación, ¿porque había parado?

Kenny noto eso y froto su miembro contra el de su amante mientras besaba sus hombros y cuello.

Kyle solo lo abrazo de la espalda y acariciaba el alborotado cabello de su amante, mientras empezaba a mover las caderas junto a su amante.

-M-mysterion-dijo el pelirrojo abrazando mas fuerte a su amante y atrayéndolo más a él, haciendo que sus cuerpos también se froten entre sí.

Escuchaba como gemía su héroe, su respiración acelerada, sentía el latir de su corazón. Sabía que estaba a su límite y aun faltaba algo por hacer. Kenny dejo de moverse y puso tres dedos en la boca de su pelirrojo.

-Abre tu boca y lámelos- dijo en un susurro jadeando.

Kyle solo abrió y recibió, empezó a lamerlos y succionarlos, no sabía mucho pero lo hizo de mejor manera. Mysterion retiro los dedos de la boca de Kyle y los coloco suavemente en la entrada de su amor

-Dolerá un poco... Pero después pasara, tu tranquilo- dijo el rubio, presiono suavemente la entrada. Kyle gimió y respiro lentamente.

Poco a poco cada uno entro y empezó a resultar placentero. Era incómodo en un principio pero se volvió algo excitante ese tacto. Kenny noto que estaba listo, así que retiró sus dedos y se acerco a Kyle. Presiono su miembro en la entraba

- Te amo... Te amo Mysterion- dijo el pelirrojo mientras rodeaba el cuello de su amante

-También yo Kyle... Ahora esto dolerá un poco, tranquilo-dijo para después besar los labios de su amante.

Poco a poco entro, Kyle sólo gemía entre el beso, era raro lo que sentía pero no quería que se detuviera. Escuchaba como Mysterion gemía, se contenía, necesitaba esperar a Kyle, a que él estuviera listo. Espero un poco

-Puedes... M-moverte Mysterion...-dijo jadeando

Mysterion abrazo a su pareja y empezó a moverse lentamente, su amante lo abrazo igual y empezó a mover las caderas con él, ambos gemían y se movían sus caderas al mismo tiempo.

Kyle nunca había sentido tal cosa, estaba haciendo el amor con su amante su gran amor, era sensacional eso, los besos, las caricias, los gemidos y suspiros de su pareja. Sentía que estaba en su límite, ya no aguantaba más y sabia por los suspiros y el movimiento de caderas de su amor que él estaba igual

-Aahh... Mysterion... Mysterion-gemía cada vez más alto Kyle

Esto sólo éxito más al rubio, acelero sus movimientos y abrazo fuertemente al pelirrojo

-Aahh... Kyle, te amo, te amo... Kyle- susurro Kenny y beso a su amor a los labios mientras ambos sentían el efecto del orgasmo recorrer sus cuerpos. Jadeando y con la respiración acelerada, se separaron y ambos rieron cansadamente. Kyle aun tenia la venda puesta o bueno casi, la venda estaba por caerse. Kenny solo la quito y beso a su pelirrojo una vez más. Kyle abrió los ojos y vio a su amor secreto. Sonrió y lo beso

-Kenny- susurro felizmente, le alegraba saber quién era ese héroe que había robado su corazón. Aunque, en cierta parte, tenía la sospecha de quien se trataba

-Espero no haberte decepcionado-dijo con su normal voz, el chico rubio

-Para nada- Kyle tomo el rostro de Mysterion en sus manos-me alegra que seas tú Kenny- dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios

**...**

Después de ese encuentro apasionado entre ellos, Kyle curo las heridas de su pareja, no eran graves, pero deseaba que estuviera bien.

-Es necesario que te vayas-dijo Kyle mientras miraba como Mysterion se ponía su capa

-Tengo que-dijo Kenny con voz de Mysterion, Kyle solo rio ante esto-tengo que volver a casa, además si tu madre me encuentra aquí me mata-

Kyle solo sonrió y abrazo a Kenny

-Cuídate-

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes-

Se separo del abrazó y beso a su pelirrojo en la frente y en los labios.

De su cinturón, saco un pequeño regalo para Kyle

-Para ti-dijo mientras lo ponía en las manos de su amor. Estaba envuelto en papel café, simple, y era pequeño. Kyle iba a abrirlo pero las manos de Mysterion lo detuvieron

-Lo abres cuando me vaya. Me tengo que ir, la policía me sigue y no deseo más problemas-

-O-ok... Gracias por el obsequio-

Se besaron por última vez antes de que Mysterion saltara por la ventana y corriera a gran velocidad a casa. Kyle miro el pequeño obsequio y abrió ese papel. Sus ojos brillaron por la emoción, era un pequeño collar blanco, de plata, y en el colgada una pequeña figura de un lirio de plata.

- Es hermoso... Gracias Kenny- susurro para sí mismo mientras se ponía el collar, era perfecto.

Si más, se fue a dormir, estaba feliz por esa noche, había sido especial y mañana seria un nuevo día.

* * *

**Ay bueno, eso es todo, sinceramente ni sé como quedo, lo escribí en el cel a las 3 de la mañana y bueno solo lo corregí con Word xD **

**Espero y se haya entendido y no haya faltas ortográficas por hay**

**Bueno hace mucho no escribo lemmon y eso lo escribí así como así, en un ataque de inspiración .3.**

**Espero y les haya gustado porque a mi sí. Ha y el titulo está basado en el personaje de una novela, lirio de plata me gusta, y no encontré otro titulo para esto así que así se queda xD**

**Ojala les haya gustado y bueno si quieren dejen review Xd**

**Pronto subiré actualizaciones…. Supongo xD**

**Au Revoir, besos y abrazos x3**


End file.
